nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluestreak
Bluestreak used to live up to his name by talking up a blue streak about anything that entered his mind, important or not. But a few million years of war can change a bot. Now, Bluestreak tends to keep it on "mute", and the blue streaks come from the blurring of his battle-blades. Not that he needs to talk a good game, as he's one tough combatant even in his vehicular mode. Fiction Very early in the Cybertronian civil war, Bluestreak helped defend the planet from Trypticon as part of Blurr's harassment team. The Illusion of Control At a later point he was part of an extraction team led by Ironhide that retrieved a damaged Jazz and Tracks from their skirmishing with the Predacons. Bluestreak's sharpshooting skills took out Razorclaw just in time to keep Jazz on-line. Silverstreak would become the longest-standing patient of Autobot psycho-analyst Rung, presumably due to his survivor's guilt over the destruction of Praxus. Four million years ago, Bluestreak Silverstreak good ol' Streak was present at a victory celebration after the Autobots successfully prevented a supply of energon from reaching the enemy camp. He was too busy getting drunk on energon to really heed Ironhide's security concerns about a suspicious-looking Autobot at the party. The Iron Age Roughly 500 years ago, Bluestreak was on Blaster's orbital array during the Decepticons' post-Thunderwing advance, shortly before the planet was abandoned, and fought against their final big push. Much later, Bluestreak was in command of the Autobot tactical response unit, seen briefly on the Autobots' orbital command hub. On Varas Centralus, in the Kol System, Bluestreak's unit was joined by the Wreckers during Phase Six. The Wreckers assaulted the Decepticon siege mode armature, but Bluestreak kept his own squad out of the fighting, citing the planet as a lost cause. Springer attempted to talk Bluestreak into attacking the Decepticons with the Wreckers, before Springer's crew were pulled from Varas Centralus to deal with the crisis created by the revival of Thunderwing. The final fate of Varas Centralus is unknown, but probably could be categorized as "not good". Bluestreak later returned to Autobot Orbital Command Hub in order to greet Blaster personally upon his revival. Because he had been present on the orbital array when Blaster was first attacked and went missing centuries ago, however, Bluestreak was one of the Autobots (along with Inferno, Beachcomber and Mirage) suspected of trying to assassinate Blaster. After the Surge, Bluestreak was in command of unit operating on Hydrus 5. One of his subordinates was Flattop. At some point, Bluestreak changed his name to "Silverstreak" and ended up on Earth. He was among the Autobots who grew sick of hiding on the planet and joined Hot Rod when he defected. Despite this, he was seen with the Autobots who stayed behind, cheering for Bumblebee when he was chosen to lead them. Silverstreak helped with the construction of a space cruiser alongside Hot Rod and Swindle's united faction. Bluestreak's appearance in The Transformers: Bumblebee may simply be an error. Another possibility, though less likely, is that Bluestreak and Silverstreak are two different characters in IDW, much like Bumblebee and Goldbug or Megatron and Galvatron.Like many Autobots, Silverstreak had some difficulties working with the Decepticons. He got suspicious when Swindle and the Stunticons spent so much time working to repair Breakdown, the latest Decepticon they had rescued from Skywatch. Hot Rod (now calling himself "Rodimus") told him to let the old mistrust between the factions go, but Silverstreak proved to have good instincts—Swindle had installed combiner technology in the Stunticons, creating the menace of Menasor which he turned against their new Autobot "comrades". After Menasor was defeated, Silverstreak chastized Rodimus for failing to predict someone named "Swindle" might be less than trustworthy. As Rodimus fled Earth in Ultra Magnus's shuttle, Silverstreak, Jetfire and the rest of the splinter faction apparently rejoined Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots